As The River Flows
by D'attitude
Summary: This story will no longer continue. Read my authors note to find out why but it contains HalfBlood Prince spoilers, just so you're warned! updated my AN a bit
1. Chapter 1

_Well it's a lonely road that you have chosen  
Morning comes and you don't want know me anymore  
And it's a long time since your heart was frozen  
Morning comes and you don't want to know anymore_

**Keane – Your Eyes Open ©**

* * *

There she was, back at Hogwarts. And oh my, a lot happened in the years she had been away. Hermione sighed at the memories she had when she saw the castle. Flashes of Ron, Harry and herself, sitting down by the lake came by, the Yule Ball, with Victor, watching Quidditch and cheering for Ron, Harry and Ginny, giggling with Ginny in her room because Ron finally asked her out for a Hogsmeade weekend in their sixth year.  
Hermione sighed again. The memory of Ron caused tears in her eyes. It had been three years now, since he died. _"Heroically, like a true Weasley!"_ Arthur Weasley had spoken on his son's funeral. Yeah, he did die heroically.

Hermione remembered that perfect summer she had, right after graduation. They all went down to The Burrow almost immediately, Harry came over after a week, and for once in all seven years, they felt as if they didn't need to worry about Lord Voldemort. Of course, Harry did, but he probably saw how happy Hermione and Ron were together, so he didn't start about the subject. They had laughed a lot, one or two times Harry's laugh actually extended to his eyes, and of course, Ron and Hermione had done those things that lovers do. It was as if they had fallen in love with each other all over again, the way they made love, the way Ron made her laugh, the way she had lain in his arms in the grass, after a hot summers day.  
At the end of the summer Ron left for Auror training while Hermione stayed at the Weasley's to study for her Transfigurations Master. Half a year later, they would see each other again.  
Three days, he had been around her for three days, before he got called away again.  
_"I'll be home in no time 'Mione!"_ Ron had said. _"Don't worry about me!"_ Hermione held him as if it would be the last time she would see him. They made loved until deep in the night, and when Ron left, Hermione called him back for one, final kiss, something she'd never done before. It was almost as if she knew.

Two days later, they received the horrible news: Ron had died, in attempt to protect Harry Potter who got ambushed by a legion of Death Eaters. He saved Harry, but died tragically. Harry fled, returned to Hogwarts and as far as Hermione knew, he still was at the school, under protection of Dumbledore. To make everything fit together, Hermione found out she was pregnant four weeks later. As if Ron was determined to leave his legacy behind.

And now she was standing in front of the school. The new Transfiguration master. Hermione sighed and turned around. Her son was peaceful sleeping in his baby-carriage. Little Anthony. For some reason Ron had always adored the name Anthony, so Hermione thought it was nothing but fair if she gave his son that name. Hermione sighed and smiled as she watched the little boy, he was just so adorable. He had red hair, just like Ron's, but he had inherited Hermione's dark brown eyes.  
_Welcome to Hogwarts, Anthony_, she thought, _You're about ten years early but I think you'll forgive me in time!_

With a sigh she took the baby carriage and headed up to the castle. It was silent when she entered, so Hermione took the time to look around. Nothing had changed. When she entered the Great Hall, she found professor Dumbledore. He looked down on her with the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
"Miss Granger. How nice to finally see you again!"

"Hello, professor!" Hermione said, forcing a smile upon her face. "It's nice to be back here!"

Dumbledore noticed the faint smile and the voice, that seemed to be full of sorrow. It was obvious she was still mourning for Ron, even though it had been three years.

"So, this is the little Weasley!" he said and he kneeled down in front of the boy, who had woken up. "Hello little one!" Dumbledore said in a baby tone. Anthony's eyes glittered and his little hand reached out to get a hold of Dumbledore's long beard. Dumbledore smiled, tickled the boy under his chin and got up again.  
"Apparently he got his father's brutality!"

Hermione nodded. "You'll be surprised when you know him better. He's two years old but already he behaves like Ron. Stubborn and pigheaded!"

Dumbledore laughed again. Oh, how well did he know the stubbornness all the Weasley children had possessed.

"So, how's Harry?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore sighed. The boy, who was as dear to him as a son, locked himself down in his quarters for the summer, he only entered the secret garden in the back of Hogwarts if he needed fresh air and Dumbledore had once spotted him in the library. Harry had looked like a mess back then and Dumbledore sincerely worried about him, but knew there was nothing he could do. Harry had, once again, to find the strength to get himself out of this.

"He's-. He's very closed, actually. Always in his quarters, never enters the parts of the castle that contain the school. Brings back too many memories, I think."

Hermione noticed the pain in Dumbledore's eyes. She hadn't heard from Harry after Ron died. So this is why. He had turned into a hermit. _"But why should I care?"_ she thought. _"Because of him, Ron died! Because of him, I lost everything that I once held so dear in my life!_"  
_"Harry once was a part of those things you held so dear!"_ another voice claimed and Hermione knew that voice was right. It was Harry! She had always loved Harry like a brother.

"I do believe Harry would appreciate it if you would visit him!" Dumbledore said while his piercing eyes gave Hermione a distinct look, almost as he could read the doubt in her mind.

Hermione nodded, then looked aside as she heard someone entering the Great Hall. To her surprise, it was Minerva McGonagall, her old Transfiguration professor.

"Professor!" Hermione said, feeling a little guilty because she had taken over McGonagall's job.

"Hello miss Granger." McGonagall said. "It is nice to hear you were the one who signed for Transfiguration. I myself, could not think of someone better suited."

Hermione flushed red and turned around pretending she was checking Anthony.

"There is no need to feel ashamed, Hermione!" McGonagall gave her a smile. "I have more important business to attend this year and I could not think of any way to combine that with teaching."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, professor."

"Now, Hermione, I think it is time for you to go to your quarters. Take some rest." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "I myself, find a hot bath always very peaceful. With the use of the right ingredients, a bath can turn into a magical thing, that makes you feel a lot better when you're finished! I expect you to be down here tonight, for we will have a little party with the staff, to celebrate the start of a new year."

Hermione gave him a faint smile and answered. "Alright professor."  
She walked away with Anthony, knowing that Dumbledore's explanation of a bath, was merely his way to tell her she looked like a mess and that he was worried about her. Hermione decided to take a hot bath indeed. Anthony would need his afternoon nap anyway so she would have time to spare.

Dumbledore and McGonagall watched their old student leave the Great Hall.  
"She looked terrible!" McGongall said after a few minutes. Dumbledore merely nodded.  
"Was it wise to return her to Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore nodded again. "I am sure it was. I believe Hermione Granger can make a difference. Not only will she overcome the death of the love of her life, I am sure she'll find a new love here at Hogwarts, someone she has always loved. And she will change his life!"

"Do you think she'll fall in love with Harry Potter?" McGonagall asked. "They were best friends, that is merely impossible! She thinks of him as her brother."

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh no Minerva. Harry Potter was not the one I was referring to, although I believe Hermione's presence will get him out of his stubborn hermit." He chuckled at the mere thought of Harry and Hermione together.  
"No, I was talking about someone just as tortured as Harry though. Someone who might be even more stubborn then a Weasley, but possesses the same intelligence as Hermione. Someone who would kill me if he knew I had just compared him with three Gryffindor hero's!"  
And his eyes flashed towards the entrance of the Great Hall where, just a second before, a tall, dark man with a hook nose and greasy hair had entered.  
McGonagall looked from Dumbledore to the man and back to Dumbledore as she gasped: "Albus, you're not serious."  
Dumbledore however, started to chuckle because of McGonagall's disbelieve, as she kept staring from him to the man and back.  
Severus Snape watched his Headmaster and his colleague and wondered what could possibly be so funny about his entrance in the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wana heal, I wanna feel  
What I found was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong…_

**Linkin Park – Somewhere I Belong ©**

* * *

Severus Snape sighed as he left his establishment near Venice, Italy. He had to return to England, but he feared the cold that would welcome him on his return. The past summer had been marvellous. Severus had relaxed, had been spending time on developing new potions, enjoyed the beautiful architecture of Venice and went to Rome twice. And now he was on his way back to Hogwarts.

Severus had changed. He looked healthier because of the warm Italian sun which gave his normally pale skin a brown shine and his figure had grown more muscular because of the many hours he had spend in his swimming pool. He knew that he would return to his normal look in no time but for now, he felt more confident.

He took one last look around the house and wondered why he always had to be alone here. He knew it was the real Severus talking now, the one that usually was hidden by rock walls and thousands of masks. The one nobody knew, at least for maybe Dumbledore.

When Severus was a child, his uncle would take him here for the residence was one of the many houses the Snape family owned. This was his favourite, and whenever his father, a cruel man who was drunk most of the time, would allow his little brother to take Severus with him, they would come here. Severus would have a great time with his uncle and as Severus grew older, their conversations changed. In the end, right before his uncle died, he made Severus promise that he would bring his child back here, for his uncle had always loved the sound of little pitter-patter all around the house.  
_"Well, uncle Cameron, you have got be disappointed in me. Another summer, and still no kid!"_

He felt a little sad for a moment, but then straightened his back. _"I don't need kids. I've got enough to deal with because of those dunderheads at school!"_  
And, as Severus Snape had entered the mansion in the start of the summer, Professor Snape swept away in the end and Apparated in Hogsmeade.

With a flick of his wand, Severus sent his luggage to Hogwarts before entering the Three Broomsticks. He was running short on Fire Whiskey and only God knew how the drink helped him to relax. He also needed cigarettes.

"Well, hello Severus! Had a good summer?" Madam Rosmerta placed a glass in front of him and filled it with Fire Whiskey.  
"I've been expecting you! Not a single day too late, as always!"

Severus smiled. Rosmerta was a about the only woman who could see through him just a little. "Dumbledore keeps holding on to his old habits and the Staff Dinner always takes places exactly a week before the Openings Feast. That's what they call: extra duties!"

Rosmerta chuckled. "Well, I'm glad he has his habits. I can preserve your order of fifteen bottles of Fire Whiskey because of him. Always a pleasure doing business with you, Severus!"

Severus smiled again and lighted a cigarette. As smart and intelligent he might be, he just couldn't get off his old habit. The smoking was a soothing way of telling him there were things that could kill you more cruel. Being in Lord Voldemort's inner circle, had caused an never ending threat upon his life and the cigarettes kept him real. He's was going to die sooner or later anyway, and the cigarettes at least gave him some confidence he was able to control his own life.

Slowly inhaling and exhaling the blue smoke, Severus glanced around the bar. It was quiet, even though it was four in the afternoon. Severus only enjoyed that. Hogwarts teachers seemed to have a special status around Hogsmeade. Whenever he went out on a busy day, all kinds of wizards and witched would force themselves upon him, rewarding him with compliments and probably eager to start a conversation.

Severus didn't like the compliments, nor did he like talking. So he usually gave them his filthiest scowl and would then return to his drink and his cigarette. _"Rosmerta should put on a sign: DO NOT DISTURB A POTIONS MASTER IN PROGRESS!"_ he chuckled to himself. It would keep the curious visitors away from him.

He sighed and noticed he had to head for Hogwarts. He wanted to take a shower, or maybe a bath and relax before he had to face another, incredibly boring dinner. He emptied his glass down his throat, put out his cigarette and waved at Rosmerta.  
"Just sent those bottles to the castle, Rosmerta! Oh, and please do include a certain amount of cigarette packages. _Magical Mayhem _please! As many as you can spare!"

"You'll have enough for at least a whole year then, Severus! And that would keep you away from my bar and I am not entirely sure I could last a whole year without you popping in every once in a while!" Rosmerta teased.

Severus chuckled. "Well, then don't do it. Bye Rosmerta!"

"Bye Severus! Do try to be nice to your students this year!" Rosmerta called and Severus gave her a sarcastic scowl before entering the street.

Slowly he started walking up the path that led to Hogwarts. He took off his robe, since it still was a hot summers day and dressed in nothing more then a dark green polo shirt and baggy jeans, the scary Potions master entered Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only to find his Headmaster and a colleague, probably laughing about him.

"What a way to return to Hogwarts, only to find the Headmaster and deputy-headmistress laughing at you!" Severus sneered as he walked down to them.

Dumbledore smiled at the man he loved as a son and gave him a quick hug. "Welcome home Severus!"

Severus quickly freed himself from Dumbledore's grasp. The old man was the only one he had ever allowed to hug him, but he didn't like it if he did it front of others, such as Minerva McGonagall. What if they started to think they were allowed to hug him too? Think of the horror!

McGonagall kept chuckling and a bright smile formed itself upon her face.

Severus gave her a questioning look. "All right Minerva. What is it?"

McGonagall shook her head but the grin wouldn't leave her face. "Nothing special Severus. I am just merely glad to see you this year!"

"That would be the first year out of all twenty-one!" Severus counted. "I am surprised. Is there a special reason that makes you happy?"

"You could say that!"

Severus shook his head. Minerva McGonagall could be a very tiring person sometimes. Nevertheless, he liked her. She and Albus were the kind of persons he would turn to if he needed help. IF he needed help, which of course never occurred because Severus Snape was not the type who would go and ask for help. But, if he would need help, he would go to Minerva or Albus.

"So, are you going to share the reason of your joy with me today or are you just still enjoying the fact that Gryffindor once again won both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup last year?" he scowled.

McGonagall kept chuckling and Albus gave Severus a soothing look. "Nothing special Severus. I believe Minerva already begun the preparations for the Staff Dinner, later tonight. With a bottle of wine, I believe!"

Severus grinned. "Well, then I believe we will once again have a fantastic dinner. Given the fact Minerva is having so much fun already, I do believe she will, once again get the great idea to do karaoke, just like last year!" He swept around. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been longing for a shower all day!"

"Bath!" Dumbledore called.

Severus gave him a questioning look.

"You should take a bath!" Dumbledore started to explain. "I find a bath always rather-."

"Magical! Yeah yeah, I know. Peaceful with the right ingredients!" Severus finished as he turned around again and headed to his Dungeons. "A bath it is then!"

The moment he left the Great Hall, Minerva hit Albus on his arm.  
"Why do you always have that wonderful idea to call me drunk? You're turning me into some sort of alcoholic with your fairytales."

Dumbledore chuckled. "What did you want me to do, my love? Tell Severus you were stunned and happy at the same time because you saw a relationship between him and Hermione?"

McGonagall nodded. "You could have thought of something else though!" she added indignant.

"O yes, I could have done that. But I did not!" Dumbledore answered. "Allow me to take you to your quarters so you can change for tonight. And I was wondering if I could have the honour of taking you down to the Dinner tonight?"

McGonagall smiled. "I do not know why exactly I love you, but I do."

And with that, they left the Great Hall, chuckling in themselves, wondering about tonight and the first Severus / Hermione encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

**What's the time, seems it's already morning  
I see the sky, so beautiful and blue  
The TV's on but the only thing showing is a picture of you  
I get up, and make myself some coffee  
I try to read a bit, but the story's to thin  
I thank the Lord above that you're not here to see me  
In the shape I'm in **

Roxette – Spending My Time ©

* * *

Hermione was crying. Big silent tears were dripping down her cheek, into the bath water that was slowly turning cold.  
_"Oh Ron, my dear Ron. If only you were here!_"  
She sighed and got out of bath. Her tears keep flooding she was not paying attention to them. When she looked in the mirror, she saw how terrible she looked. A mess. A terrible mess.  
_"Why am I here? What am I doing here? What was I thinking?_" she thought as she walked into her bedroom. Anthony was sitting straight up in his crib, silent but watching his mother. Hermione walked down on him and took him in her arms for a hug.  
"Oh Anthony, I'm so sorry you'll never get to know your real father!" she whispered.

She walked down to her bed and sat down. Anthony lifted himself up using the bed post and started tumbling around the room. He had just learned how to walk, and when he wasn't sleeping, he wanted to walk. Hermione couldn't keep up the number of times her adventurous son had walked out on her. Such a brave kid.

Hermione smiled as she watched little Anthony and slowly started to dress herself. Anthony was merely the reason she kept going. She had someone to take care of, he relied on her. It was her responsibility towards her son and towards Ron. Mrs. Weasley had suggested to leave Anthony at the Burrow when Hermione went for Hogwarts but Hermione wouldn't want that. Then she would suffer a total breakdown, she knew it!

For a moment she wondered whether or not she should wear her robes, but then again, it was a hot day and her robes were heavy and warm. Instead she chose for a simple black tank top and some baggy jeans. She told herself she would go for a walk after dinner with Anthony. It wasn't until she was doing her hair before she noticed how silent her quarters had become. Where were Anthony's cheers?

She hurried towards the living room, and was stunned. Anthony had managed somehow to open the front door and had left their quarters. Hermione raised one eyebrow.  
_"God, Molly could have warned me about the perks having a Weasley for a child!"  
_With a sigh she reached for her wand and left her quarters, on search for her two year old adventurer.

* * *

"_Albus was right! A bath can be a magical thing!"_ Severus thought to himself as he relaxed in the hot, steaming water. He had been in there for the past thirty minutes, thinking of nothing, just relaxing. He felt drowsy and wondered if he could skip the Dinner. On the other hand, he knew Albus would kill him if he did so. He would have to run away then and even if he did, Albus would hunt him down and kick his ass. Dumbledore could be pretty scary when it someone tried to escape his habits.

"You should try this, Rascal!" Severus said to his white cat. The cat had been sleeping on the cupboard next to the bath and was now looking at him as if he thought his boss had gone mental.  
"I'm serious! You'll love it!" Severus reassured his cat but Rascal just jumped off the cupboard and walked into the bedroom, with an air of arrogance.

Severus smirked. _"Stupid cat!" _he thought before he got out of the bath himself and slowly started to dry himself. Afterwards he wrapped his towel around his waist and entered the bedroom. Staring into his closet, he wondered he would go as Professor Snape tonight or as just Severus. Knowing the heat still lingered on outside, he eventually chose just Severus because his robes would be to hot, even in the Great Hall, which was usually really cool.  
Dressed in a dark blue polo shirt and baggy jeans, Severus decided he did look pretty good tonight.

When he was in the bathroom to put his hair in a ponytail, he heard something coming from the living room. Noises, like somebody was talking.  
Severus stuck his head out of his bathroom door and listened.  
"When did you learn how to talk, Rascal?" he shouted, assuming his cat was making the noises. There was a laughter and Severus raised his eyebrows. Did he really own a talking white cat?

"What the-." He said while he swept into the living room and got stunned with what he saw.  
There was a small child sitting in front of his fire, with Rascal in front of him. The child was making noises as if he was talking to Rascal and for some reason, Rascal seemed to listen to everything the kid said.

Severus walked down to the child and crouched next to it. "Hey, champ. How did you end up in my living room?"

He noticed how the front door seemed to be open and looked down on Rascal. The cat had a nasty habit of trying to open every door in the house and sometimes succeeded.

Severus gave his cat a nasty look before paying his attention on the child again. "So, who are you then?"

The child just looked up and made one of those noises a two-year-old makes.

"Can't talk yet, can you!" Severus chuckled. The child kept laughing and his big hazel eyes gave him a look that reminded him of someone, although he couldn't quite remember who.

He picked up the child. "Alright then, champ. You got a name?"

"Ga!" the child blurred and spittle dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Severus scowled. "Yeah, didn't think so!"

He started walking towards the front door. "Let's go and see if we can find your mummy."  
They stepped outside and Severus looked at the child. "Alright, where did you come from?"

The child raised his hands and then waved them in each another direction.

"You really should work on your short-term memory if you don't want to get lost in this castle again!" Severus sarcastically advised.  
"Alright, left or right."he murmured to himself. The child kept talking to Severus in his own funny language as Severus made his way down to the exit of the Dungeons.

* * *

Hermione started to feel pretty tired from her search for little Anthony. The worries seemed to have taken control as well as she literally flew through the castle, calling out Anthony's name every five seconds.

She had just stopped on a corner to catch some breath when she heard a baritone voice talking.

"You know, it might come in hand if you could at least tell me where you came from!"

She heard a child gabbling something and immediately recognized Anthony's voice. She wanted to rush into the corridor but something made her wait and listen to the conversation.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! You haven't got a clue. Well, I think it's best if I take you to Dumbledore's office. Do you know Dumbledore?"

Some gabbling.

"He's got a nice long beard, you should try to pull it if you have a chance! I've been wanting to dothat for a long time, you know!"

Again some gabbling.

"Yeah, you're right. It's not a very decent thing to do!"

Hermione waited as she heard the voice coming closer to her.

"I'm really curious about your mother. I cannot remember anyone from the Staff being pregnant, or maybe Albus finally knocked up Minerva!"

Just as Hermione decided to walk around the corner, a tall man descended from the other side. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Anthony broke the silence and reached out for his mother while babbling some unknown words that indicated he recognized his mother.

"I can assume this child, that invaded my living room, belongs to you?" Severus asked nicely. He knew this woman but couldn't really place her.

Hermione simply nodded. She could not believe she was actually standing in front of her old Potions master. He looked really good.

"I believe he is the first child that ever invaded your living room then." Hermione chuckled when she finally could talk again. "The only child who invaded and lived, that is!"

Severus got more curious about this woman. He thought she was gorgeous.  
"Do-. Do I know you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm sure you do. I'm Hermione Granger!"

For a moment, Severus was stunned. "_Hermione Granger? Is that Hermione Granger? Wow! There were no other words for her, just wow!"_

"Well well, miss Granger. You have… grown, I see!" he scowled.

Hermione nodded. "You're looking good as well. Can I have my child?"

Severus realised he was still holding the boy and wanted to give him back to his mother but as soon as the boy noticed his mother was taking him, he started to scream and cry and reaching out for Severus.

"Maybe it would be better if I just hold him for a little while?" Severus managed to asked between the screams and Hermione nodded.

"Great Scott, stubbornness runs through his vains!" she muttered and Severus grinned.

"Let me escort you to your quarters, miss Granger."he said and Hermione nodded.

"Please do call me Hermione! And yes, you can join us. I wouldn't want to drag Anthony all the way back. He can be such a pig sometimes!"

Severus smiled as they started making their way to Hermione's quarters.

"So, are you going to tell me when you returned to Hogwarts, and why perhaps?" Severus asked after a few silent moments.

Hermione gave him a startled look. "Oh, I'm sorry. My mind wandered of for a moment." She gave him a faint smile. "Uhm, well, we arrived today and I'll be filling the position of Transfiguration teacher this year."

Severus nodded. "Well, well, Transfiguration. I've been wondering when Minerva would retire and who would fill her spot. Didn't think of you actually."

"Well, professor, I didn't think to end up here myself but under the circumstances I think it's better for Anthony." Hermione admitted.

"If you insist on calling me professor, I will insist on calling you miss Granger. Otherwise, please do call me Severus!" Severus said. He thought it would be wise not to ask about the circumstances. For some reason, he felt a little worried about Hermione. "_Why do I feel worried? I shouldn't feel worried? I'm only walking with her because that dunderhead of a kid won't shut up!"_ he thought.

"Alright then, Severus." Hermione answered a little shakily. "I'm sorry, but I've got to ask. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Severus asked surprised. _"There's nothing wrong with me, is there?"_ he quickly thought and cursed the boy in his arms because he now was unable to check if he didn't forget to put on his shoes by accident.

"Well, yeah!" Hermione admitted. "You look different. More … human … And I heard you talking to Anthony … as if youare … well human."

Severus started to laugh. "Hermione, I can assure you I am one-hundredth percent human."

"Yeah well, you always behaved like a giant bat and something of an… you know … ass hole!"

Severus started to laugh even harder. "My my, Hermione. You still haven't lost your need for information and the terrible ways to receive that, have you?"

Hermione started to blush and was utterly surprised by her old Potions master. The words just flew out of her mouth when she asked it and he responded … nice. He laughed over it. What the hell was wrong with him?

Severus still chuckled over Hermione's questions. In all the years he had not seen her, she turned out to be a mother and a good looking witch. _"But she still has her brutality!"_

Hermione stopped at a portrait of an old landscape. "Welll, this is us!"

Severus smiled and gave Anthony a hug. "Listen up champ. I'm going to give you to your mama now and there's no reason for you to shout or cry or whatever because I'm sure I'll see you again soon! Is that okay?"

Anthony, who was almost asleep, blabbed something quietly and with a smile that contained certain amounts of tenderness, Severus handed Anthony over to Hermione.

"I guess I'll be seeing you at the Dinner later tonight." Severus asked and Hermione nodded.

"Well yeah, I'll just put this little pig in bed and head for the Great Hall afterwards. I'll see you there!"  
Hermione muttered the password and entered her quarters where she sank down on the couch. _"What the hell had just happened?"_

Right outside, Severus leaned back at the wall, looking most confused while he kept thinking: _"What the hell had just happened?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**SilverWolfX:** Well, maybe a little out of character yes. As for Severus, it is like he is two people. You can read his doubt: "Should I go as Just Severus or as Professor Snape". The students know him as Professor Snape, the man we all know. Just Severus is like his other side, a nice guy who's hunted by a lot of deamons but still manages to get on alright.  
**DarkMage6: **Seems like I got hold of your interest ;) Thanks!  
**Natsuyori:** Thanks :)

**A/N: **Gosh, I'm currently working on four fanfic, three Harry Potters and one Star Wars AND I'm in the middle of moving to another town. Thank God I've graduated like six weeks ago and don't have to attend school anymore jeej! Well, generally thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming though! I just love reviews and I just love Snape/Hermione :)  
Oh, and I'm desperatly waiting to receive _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ on July 16th

* * *

_One word, that's all you said  
Something in your voice called me, turned my head  
Your smile, just captured me_

**Kenny Chesney – You Had Me From Hello ©****

* * *

**

Severus did not quite remember how he made his way to the Great Hall. He kept thinking of Hermione and was still pretty shocked about the meeting with her. He did not quite understand why she busied him so much.  
_"What the hell is wrong with me? What is that insufferable girl-. No, woman! What is that insufferable WOMAN doing in my mind? Get out of there! Get out of there!"_  
Severus hit his head twice with his fist but it didn't work. The image or Hermione, holding Anthony kept flowing in his mind. With a deep sigh Severus sunk down in his chair, feeling quite miserable.  
_"Great Scott, what is this? I'm loosing it! Yeah, that's it! I'm loosing it! I should go and tell Albus he can go looking for a new Potions Master. I. Am. Loosing. It.!"_  
Severus hid his head in his hands and started rubbing in his eyes.

A few feet away from him, Dumbledore and McGonagall were watching the unusual behaviour of their Potions Master. Dumbledore had his usual twinkle in his eyes and a faint smiled rested on his face while McGonagall looked rather worried.

"Do you think he has gone mental?" McGonagall whispered.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "I believe he met a certain person!" he whispered.

"Not Harry Potter?" McGonagall whispered shocked.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Why do you think that every time I'm talking about a certain person, it's Harry? There are other people in this castle, my love!"

"Well, I cannot imagine anyone else who can get Severus in a shock like this!" McGonagall muttered quietly.

"Oh, there are people who can get Severus in shock. This is but only the first time you actually see it!"

McGonagall nodded and sighed. "Maybe we should pretend as if we only just entered!"

Dumbledore nodded and started to talk out loud. "Oh yes, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is very compatible, I believe.

"Who was it again?" McGonagall asked, trying not to laugh over Severus' shocked reaction when he heard them.

"Ephram Franklin, quite a talent from the New York University for Advanced Magical Affairs. He graduated only last year, cum laude I believe and is supposed to be a star in battle duels and curses. Did you by any chance hear of him, Severus?"

McGonagall and Dumbledore sat down next to Severus and Severus knew they had started talking so loudly because they had probably seen him in his moment of despair. It made him chuckle because through the years, Albus and Minerva had become so alike of each other. He also respected them, they wouldn't go and ask him what was wrong, something a motherly figure like Tina Sprout would do in an instant.

"Ephram Franklin?" he asked. "Yes, I do believe I know him by name and reputation. Quite a young bloke, I believe. How old was he again?"

"Twenty-two and four days, to be exact!" a young voice answered and when Severus turned he felt as if he could fall right of his stool in disbelieve.

There was a young boy, incredibly handsome, or at least handsome enough to get female attention from most likely a certain young mother who lived in the castle.  
_"Why am I thinking of that?"_ Severus thought with a scowl.  
Ephram was tall, had brown hair, deep blue eyes and looked most muscular.

"Ephram! Good to see you again, my boy!" Dumbledore said.

_"Great, now he's calling him 'his boy' already!"_ Severus thought jealously. _"Why am I jealous?"_ he realised in an instant. _"I don't GET jealous for crying out loud because I don't do jealousy!"_

Ephram smiled and sat down next to Severus. "Hi, I'm Ephram Franklin!"

"Severus Snape." Severus muttered and Ephram looked slightly impressed.

"Master Snape? THE Master Snape, the inventor of Wolfsbane potion? I've read so much about you! Actually, I used some of your books in my essays when I graduated from University!" Ephram shot out in awe.

Severus merely nodded. He did not like compliments; therefore he did not give compliments to others, such as his students.

"So nice to finally meet you!" Ephram said. "My old mentor told me I could meet some interesting people if I went to Hogwarts! And look, here's you! Tell me, I've heard Harry Potter is somewhere in this castle as well!"

_"That boy!_" Severus all of sudden realised. _"He's still here as well! My chances with Hermione are totally blown away then! STOP! STOP! THINKING! ABOUT! THAT! YOU OLD FOOL!"_

"Harry does reside within this castle, Ephram. But I sincerely ask you not to go looking for him. When the time is right, he will find you. And well, you'll meet him in the Final Battle anyway." Dumbledore explained and Ephram nodded.

"You know, I am but only grateful I'll have the chance to fight alongside with him and all of you. One of my friends came from London and kept us well informed about the situation here." Ephram admitted.

Severus did not quite make up his mind about whether or not he would like this Ephram boy.

"But, what I don't understand." Ephram continued. "Why haven't you killed that Voldiemort person yet?"

"Voldemort." Severus scowled.

"Yeah, that's what I said: Voldiemort! He's been back for almost five years now. Why is he still here?"

"Well Ephram, it seems that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is laying low. He is preparing something, but we have not been able to figure out what just yet." McGonagall started to explain quietly.

Ephram raised his eyebrows. "Not? That's weird! I believe you are in his inner circle, right?" he emphasized towards Severus.

Severus made up his mind. He did not like Ephram! "There are things not even I am aware of!"

"Severus has not been called for a long time now." Dumbledore said. "Now, if you would like to drop the subject, my boy. We will discuss this some other time, when the walls have less ears." He nodded towards the entrance of the Great Hall and Severus saw how the other teachers entered.

There was Filius Flitwick, talking, well more or less squeaking to Tina Sprout, closely followed by Madame Hooch who seemed to have a livid conversation with Professor Vector. Professor Trelawny came floating in behind them followed by… Severus felt that his heart skipped a beat. There she was, talking with Hagrid. And she looked stunning!

Hermione ran into Hagrid on her way to the Great Hall and after a lot of hugs and welcoming words, the two of them headed of to the Great Hall. When they entered, Hermione saw Severus and felt a little weird, almost happy that she saw him again. _"Why would I be happy to see him again?" _she thought but her thoughts were disturbed when she recognized the boy next to Severus. She let out a gasp. "Ephram?"

"Mione?" Ephram got up from the table and ran towards Hermione. "It IS you! WOW!" He lifted Hermione in the air and twirled her around in hug. (Severus felt his mood drop below zero).

"What-. What are you doing here?" Hermione gasped as she and Ephram started heading back to the table.

"Classified Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Ephram explained and he gave her a broad smile.

"I see the two of you met before!" Dumbledore noticed and his eyes twinkled. Severus however, was considering if he could still run away from the table. Maybe he could just get up and mumble something about a potion and be gone or something.

"Yeah. When I was studying for my Transfigurations Master, the summer after graduation, before-." Hermione sighed. She didn't want to think about Ron right now.

"Hermione invaded our library when she was on holiday with her parents, in New York!" Ephram finished her sentence. "And we spent a lot of time together afterwards. She was the one who actually kept me informed about the events around here!"

Hermione smiled and sunk down in front of Ephram as Ephram returned to his place next to Severus. She'd noticed Severus' scowl and wondered if it was something about her that was bothering him.

They were just catching up on old times when Dumbledore got up from his chair and clapped his hands.

"Dear staff-members. I welcome you to this Dinner, in order to start a new, exciting year with our students. We have two new members with us, as you already may have seen. Hermione Granger, who knows her not, (Flitwick grinned approvingly) will be filling the position of Transfigurations Professor since my beloved Minerva has found other things that occupy her mind. Unfortunately, I am not a part of it."  
Everyone on the table started to laugh and Dumbledore chuckled on the sight of Minerva who's stern eyes gave him a mean look.  
"I would also like to welcome Ephram Franklin, a recent graduate from the New York University for Advanced Magical Affairs, who will be filling the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore looked at Ephram. "I wish you luck, young Ephram, and sincerely hope you will linger for several years. And now, I assume we are all very hungry, so, let's eat!"

And, as usual, their plates were filled and the teachers started to eat. Hermione was enjoying a nice conversation with Ephram, who used to be her pen-pal for several years. He seemed really excited about meeting Anthony ("I've always been looking forward to meet that little dunderhead!") and he told her about a hundredth times that he had missed her. Hermione remembered a time when she wished for Ephram's love and told Ephram how she had fallen deeply in love with him when they first met, which made them laugh out loud.

When Severus heard Hermione had once actually fallen in love with that Ephram boy, he knew he would never have a chance with Hermione. He caught himself staring at her, and desired deeply to be a part of her conversation but did not know where all those thoughts emerged from all of sudden. So he focussed on a conversation with Minerva about the Wolfsbane potion.

After a few hours, they all felt really full. Dumbledore was relaxing on his chair, looking extremely drowsy, as Flitwick had already fallen asleep and would've fallen right into his plate if it weren't for Minerva who quickly transfigured the plate into a cushion. Ephram was talking to Sprout about the uses of Gillyweed, Hooch and Trelawny were in a heated discussion about the use of a crystal ball instead of a snitch (the both drank enough wine to reach that subject) and Severus was watching Hermione. She kept playing with her food, a smile on her lips but not in her eyes.

Hermione had enjoyed the Dinner. She did not think of Ron once but now, when Ephram was paying his attention on Sprout, the memories returned. Would they ever leave her alone?  
She didn't want to be on the table anymore, she was tired and wanted to go down to the lake, and just sit there for a while. So she excused herself and left the Great Hall, wondering if she really saw a disappointed flash on Severus' face. They hadn't talked much during Dinner and Hermione felt sorry for that. She liked talking to Severus, there was something about him that comforted her, even though it had only been a few hours since she got to know him as just Severus instead of the mean professor Snape from her childhood.

Severus watched Hermione leave the table. She just gave him a weak smile before heading towards the doors and Severus felt a little disappointed. _"Why is she leaving? She's not feeling well! Should I go after her? I don't do things like that! I won't go after her!"_ his mind kept twirling around and Severus did not know what to do.

"Go after her, Severus!" Ephram said.

Severus gave him a surprised look. "What do you mean?"

Ephram started to laugh. "Oh come on Severus. The two of you have been staring to each other all night! Go after her! I'm sure she's heading to the lake!"

Severus was confused. "I don't think that is wise. Besides, I'm sure she'll feel more comfortable with you, since you're old friends."

"We are old friends, yes. But then again, I'll never be the one who'll make her forget Ron. I cannot give her that love." Ephram admitted. "It is not in my nature to give that kind of love to a woman."

"Excuse me?" Severus felt even more confused. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk that last Fire Whiskey anyway.

"Just go, alright!" Ephram now ordered.

Severus decided he should at least go and check if she was alright so he got up and stumbled towards the doors.

Minerva winked at Ephram. "I see you're well aware of the situation at Hogwarts!"

Ephram shrugged. "Mione always told me a lot about Severus Snape. She has always adored him, although she never realised that it could have been love instead of just affection for intelligence."


	5. Chapter 5

_See who I am, break through the silence  
Reach for my hand and show them that we can  
Free our minds and find our way  
The world is in our hands  
__This is not the end_

**Within Temptation – See Who I Am ©**

* * *

When Severus entered the grounds, he saw a lonely figure standing at the foot of the lake. With a sigh, mostly to gain courage, he descended down to her and while crossing his arms in front of his chest, he stood next to her. Silent.

They stood there for many silent moments. Severus waited for Hermione to speak. He knew he shouldn't force her into some conversation she did not want to have.  
Just when he thought they were going to stand there all night, she moved.

"We always sat here. At the foot of the lake. It was his favourite spot." Hermione spoke quietly.

Severus nodded. "I know. I always saw you."

"We could sit here for hours. Talking. Reading. Polishing your broom, as Harry did so many times." Hermione sighed. "We just were. We did not necessarily needed to talk. Just to sit here and enjoy each others company was enough."

Severus simply nodded. He did not know what to say.

"In our seventh year, we barely talked about personal things anymore. We just had to look at each other and we would know what was going on. With a single touch on ones arm we comforted each other."

There were a few silent moments again.

"I miss that so much. I miss them. I miss Harry." Hermione's voice broke. "I miss Ron."

"Those who have gone from us, are not really gone." Severus said. "They will always remain part of us, in what we do, in who we are. They are the voice in the back of your head, that tells you if you're wrong or right."

Hermione looked sideways to him. His face hardened, his arms in crossed on his chest, his eyes staring across the lake. She did not understand this man. He was so different then before.  
"Do you hear that voice?" she finally asked.

Severus shrugged. "All the time. In everything that I do."

"Do you listen?"

"I try to." Severus admitted. "But it's hard to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. I once chose the easy part. I suffer for it still."

They fell silent again. The sun was setting behind the mountains on the horizon and filled the lake with beautiful twinkles. A soft wind was blowing through the air, making the trees whistle. An owl flew over, hooting.

"I wanted to go see Harry tomorrow. But I'm scared." Hermione said. "I'm scared of what I'll find."

"Young Potter will appreciate your presence, I'm sure of it." Severus said, while a sting ran through his heart. He sighed.

Hermione observed him. Who was this man she was talking to? And what happened to the man she used to know?  
"Who are you?" she asked. "You are not the Severus Snape I knew."

Severus chuckled softly. "Of course I'm not. You have known me as a professor. A teacher, who was forced to behave like an … asshole … as you said earlier today, in order to gain and keep control over those dunderheads such as you yourself once was."

"But you were always … picking on us … on the Gryffindors."

"Of course I was. I was and still am in a position in which I cannot afford to be nice to other then pure bloods. Slytherins."

Hermione looked stunned. "So … it was always an act?"

Severus nodded. "Mostly, yes."

"But not for Harry?"

"Harry Potter. I have treated him like vermin in a childish kind of way. I think a man's greatest strength is to become one with his past. To learn how to accept his past and not judge others for it." Severus said. "When I was your teacher, I had not yet learned to accept my past. Every time I looked at Harry, I saw his father. And the loathing I carried for James Potter, reflected on Harry."

He shook his head.  
"When young Potter returned to school, Albus forced me to talk with him. I know now, that he is nothing like James. I was just … unwilling … to see it. Foolish, and stupid."

"Even the most powerful wizard can make mistakes." Hermione said comforting.

Severus looked at her, in her hazel eyes and gave her a faint smile.  
"I do owe you an apology, Hermione."

She gave him a questioning look.

"For all those times I graded your potions lower then they should receive. I am sorry."

Hermione was thunderstruck. She had always known he did that, she just never expected an apology for it.  
"Severus … it doesn't matter. I know you were unable to give a higher grade to a mud-blood then to someone like Draco Malfoy."

"Don't you ever give yourself that foolish name again!" Severus spat. "You are not! You are the most intelligent witch I have ever seen! It does not matter what your family is like. You are the one that counts. It is about you!"

Hermione smiled, and sat down on the ground. She ordered Severus to do the same.

"Thank you, Severus."

"For what?"

"For being here with me, right now. Of all the people within this castle, I least expected you to follow me outside." Hermione admitted.

Severus snorted. "I did not expect me to do that too. Your boyfriend ordered me to."

Hermione gave him a questioning look. "My boyfriend … ?"

"Yes." Severus muttered. "That Ephram boy!"

Hermione started to laugh. "Severus, he is not my boyfriend. He never will be!"

"You two seemed to get along just fine!" Severus said indignant.

"Severus, you do realise that Ephram is gay, right?"

All of sudden Severus felt as if Christmas came early this year. "Is he really?"

"Yeah!" Hermione chuckled. "And even if he wasn't, he is not really my type anyway."

They fell silent again. Severus was feeling relieved. Maybe now he did have a chance. Hermione felt flattered. She'd noticed Severus' relieved face when she said Ephram was gay. She was happy with his company. He was so relaxed and easy, maybe a little old but still, a man with a soft interior. And Hermione was sure there were very few allowed to see that.

"I'm having trouble getting Ron out of my head." She admitted.

Severus merely nodded.

"Maybe I've holding on to the past to much as well. Maybe I should learn to accept the past."

"I'm sure that is a wise thing to do." Severus said. "I'm proud of you, Hermione. It took me some decades to realise that."

"Ron will always have a special place in my heart. But he would've wanted me to move on. If he saw me linger in what happened, he would probably get really angry with me." Hermione chuckled.

Severus tried to figure out why she was telling him all this. Maybe she felt the same as him. Why else would she talk about forgetting Weasley and move on. He knew he still had to be careful with her, but then again, he wasn't really sure what he felt as well, for it had been a very long time since a woman drew this kind of attention to herself, unnoticed of course.

All of sudden, Hermione stretched herself, and gently put her head on his lap.  
"You don't mind, do you?"

Severus was to stunned to say anything. He managed to nod and was scared to move an inch. The touch of her head on his lap felt magical and in some way so familiar, like they had sat there for ages. Severus watched Hermione close her eyes. She was so beautiful. How he desired her to be his. And then it struck him. Was it-. Could it be that-. Was he in love with her?  
It could be. The way his stomach seemed to be filled with insects as she touched him. Was it possible to love in only a few hours? No, it had not been a few hours. Severus knew he had always appreciated Hermione's presence in class. Her intelligence challenged him. As he saw her grow older he had always felt a certain desire to at least talk with her, to see what that brilliant mind of hers would have to say.  
He looked down on her, so fragile and so torn apart because of grieves. He promised her silently he would not let her grieve more. Slowly he moved his hand forward, and touched her hair. It felt soft, silky. He ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying this moment.

Hermione felt his fingers through her hair and sighed quietly. She did not really know what was going on and what had happened. She just knew she felt so safe in his presence. Every bad memory left her mind and she was just … there. She had always adored him. His mind seemed to be an undying source of knowledge and only God knew how Hermione wanted to dig in and learn of all those things. And now, she felt so cherished by the way his long fingers ran through her hair. Did she love him? Maybe. Could she fall in love with him? She knew she could. She realised she lingered in the past, she lingered with the mere memory of Ron and for heaven's sake, Ron would really kill her if he knew she was pulling herself down so much. His love for her was so deep and true that he would be happy for her, even if she were not with him.

She sighed and heard Severus sigh as well. As for this moment, they were one, even though they did not know what occupied each others minds. But they were. Just were.

"I did not think they would manage to reach this point so soon." Albus chuckled. He and Minerva stood on the steps of the castle's entrance and watched the couple at the lake.

"I never expected to see Severus like this!" Minerva admitted.  
She slid her arm into Albus' and moved closer to him.

"It will save her. And it will save him." Albus said as he looked proudly down to two of his most beloved students. "I promise you Minerva, I will do my best do give them enough time to really bond with each other, before the war will fall upon us. I do not believe it is only Harry Potter, who can defeat Tom Riddle, for Tom has always under estimated the power of true love."


	6. Chapter 6

_Battles amd wars never won by  
__A child that seeks redemption  
Of the mother who lonely cries  
Never let them sleep before hearing  
Hello again_

**Intwine – Hello Again ©

* * *

**

The next morning Hermione actually smiled when she woke up. Nothing had happened between her and Severus the night before. But they sat outside for a long time and talked about anything.  
Hermione was surprised with what Severus had told her. He did not tell much, but what he told, was very hard to believe, about his Death Eater-days.  
They talked until Severus realized it was already two-thirty in the morning so they got up and Severus had walked her down to the entrance of her quarters.  
He had pecked her cheek, just slightly and took off after wishing her goodnight.

And Hermione got in, did a last check on Anthony (who was asleep for sure) and then fell on her bed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

And now she woke up because Anthony had decided it was time for breakfast. Grinning, Hermione took him out of his bed and led him towards the kitchen where she started to feed him. Unlike other children, Anthony actually accepted it when Hermione would feed him. Probably because the kid knew he wouldn't get any food at all if he didn't let his mother feed him but still, Hermione thought Anthony was a prefect kid.

Today, Hermione would go visit Harry in his quarters of the castle. Ephram would take care of Anthony and Hermione felt glad one of her friends was in the castle.  
After showering and bathing Anthony, Hermione started to make breakfast for herself as Anthony gabbled to her the whole time.

There was a knock on the door, indicating that Ephram should have arrived. With broad smiles they greeted each other and Ephram did not let Hermione go before she told him what happened last night ("You two didn't kiss? What are you? Stupid?") and finally Hermione could take off, on her way to see her best friend after three years. And she felt terribly nervous.

When she entered the deserted part of the castle, Hermione realized she didn't know it. She had never been here before, since the school resided in the front part of the castle. It was dark and silent, and slightly cold as well. Hermione hoped she would reach Harry's quarters soon, she did not like the darkness of these corridors.

Minerva had told her that the entrance to Harry's residence was behind a portrait of Godric Gryffindor himself.  
Hermione found that rather funny. To enter a hero's quarters, you had to face a hero first.  
But was Harry a hero? In her point of view, he was. But he failed to see it himself.

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed, then knocked. And she waited. And waited. And waited. It seemed like ages but finally, she heard someone stumble on the other side of the portrait. She sighed and then watched as the portrait swung open.  
A pale, skinny man faced her, a three-day beard on his cheeks, his black hair had grown to shoulder length and his green eyes looked very surprised.

"'Mione?"

Hermione gave her oldest friend a shy smile. "Hello Harry."

They stared at each other for a minute before Hermione asked.  
"Can I come in?"

Harry seemed to regain himself from the shock of seeing Hermione.  
"Yeah, yeah of course! Come in!"

He turned and led the way, excusing himself for the mess in his chambers.

Hermione merely smiled. She remembered Harry as not entirely neat.

"Sit down, sit down! Do you want coffee, or tea? Or maybe something else?"

"Coffee will do Harry." Hermione smiled and watched Harry trail of into his kitchen. She took a look around. Harry's chambers showed how he spent most of his time here. There were large pieces of parchments on a desk in a corner, clothes (muggle and wizard) laying everywhere on the ground, empty bottles of Butterbeer on the coffee table and two empty bottles of Fire Whiskey on a cupboard against the wall.  
Hermione sighed. Obviously, Harry neglected to take good care of himself, something which saddened her.

Harry stumbled back into the living room with two cups of coffee. He sat down in front of Hermione and took a few swallows before he spoke.

"It's – you look like hell 'Mione!"

Hermione chuckled. "Thanks Harry, I've missed you too."

Harry gave her a nervous smile and looked at his feet.

"How long have you been here?" he finally asked.

"About two days now. We arrived yesterday."

"We - ?"

"Anthony and I. You know Anthony, your Godson, remember!" Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "Did you come here to tell me I've been neglecting my godfather duties?"

"No, I did not come down here to tell you how you've been neglecting your godfather duties." Hermione spat. "I came down here to tell you've been neglecting to live!"

"WHAT!" Harry roared. "HOW DARE YOU SAY A THING LIKE THAT?"

Hermione got shot back by this outburst. She put down her cup and just looked at her friend. Three years ago, Harry would never have burst like this. He returned her look with furious eyes and she snorted.

"Do not pull that trick on my, Harry James Potter. It may have scared Malfoy in school, but it does not scare me. Start behaving your age!"

Harry did not respond, he just shot her another furious look. Then he got up and started searching a cupboard.  
Hermione let him, maybe it would calm him down. But she did realise there was something wrong with him.

When Harry sank down on the couch again, he was holding a bottle of Fire Whiskey and a glass. In an instant he poured himself a glass and swallowed it before returning his attention to Hermione.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I came to see you. I heard you turned into some sort of hermit." Hermione answered honestly.

"Tsk. A hermit? Just because I don't feel like going out lately. That's outrageous." Harry shot.

"You've been in here for three years!" Hermione immediately shot back.

"And what do you care?"

"I care because you are my friend, Harry! You always have been my friend."

"Then you should have come around earlier!"

Something clicked inside Hermione's head. She stood up, her face now reddened.

"You could have come to me as well! I'm the one who lost my boyfriend and carried his child!"

"Oh, so now you're the one who needs sympathy! Losing you boyfriend means losing my BEST friend!"

"And you decided the best way to accept that was to hide away?"

"As a matter of a fact yes! He died when he was protecting ME! Remember! ME!"

"Oh yes! The great Harry Potter, feeling GUILTY because he thinks he's the reason why Ronald Weasley died! And he thinks he's the ONLY victim in all this!"

"I don't –"

"Apparently you do Harry!" Hermione said coldly. "I came down here because I wanted to see you. I really wanted to see you. Well, I'll tell you what I saw."she started walking down to the entrance. "I saw a man, who totally ruined his own life, who chose the wrong way to grieve and fell down in his own dark mind so deep, he turned himself into a victim, feeling guilty for every bit of sadness within this fucking world. Ron died protecting you, that is true Harry. But he did it because he did not want you to die, not only because you were his best friend, but also because you were and still are the only person who can kill Voldemort. Ron would've wanted his son to grow up in a world without danger and fear. And did you kill Voldemort? No, you did NOT! You hid yourself! You neglected to do the thing your best friend gave his life for!"  
And with that, Hermione bashed out of Harry's chambers, leaving a stunned Harry with his mouth open.

Hermione stormed through the castle, not knowing where she was going. After what seemed hours, she finally slowed down, finding herself in the dungeons. Without thinking she started to follow the way down to the potions classroom and swept inside when she reached the entrance.

Severus was working on class preparation when he heard someone bashing into his office.  
"What do you think you're doing here!" he snarled without looking up from his files.

"Severus –." Hermione started of but she swallowed the rest of her sentence when she saw his angry face.

It softened the moment Severus recognized Hermione. He realised the conversation with Harry Potter did not go well and hurried towards her, catching her in his arms when she started to cry.

"It was awful!" she sobbed. "He started yelling and I screamed to and then I left and the only thing I can think of is how terrible he looked!"

"I am aware of Potter's current state." Severus admitted.

"He looked so helpless when I left." Hermione kept sobbing.

Severus slowly started to lead her towards the entrance of his own chambers.  
"Come with me, let's get you something that'll calm you down!"  
He muttered the password and let Hermione in, knowing he would go down to Potter tonight, to find out what exactly he did that made Hermione cried. And, thinking that, Severus realised Hermione really got a hold of him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Never knew, I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you, until the end of time  
Come what may_

**Nicole Kidman & Ewan McGregor – Come What May ©**

* * *

From the day Hermione had run into his arms after meeting Harry Potter, she and Severus had been together every day. The last remaining days before school started were spent with long walks around the lake, little Anthony in his baby carriage, and when the students arrived and the lessons started, Hermione and Severus would often sit together in the Great Hall and afterwards, they would retreat themselves in Hermione's quarters, mainly reading together but also a lot talking or just simply lay down in front of the fire together.  
Severus felt he could get used to this, even though he did not know exactly what Hermione felt. But he was sure she felt more then just friendship otherwise she wouldn't allow him in her quarters every night.

It had been an ordinary day, a month after the school started and Severus was heading down to Hermione's quarters when he felt it again. A burning sensation rushed through his left arm and he clenched his teeth in pain. _He_ called. After an absence of almost two months, for which Severus felt slightly relieved, the Dark Lord must've returned to England again. And now he called for him.  
With a grimaced face, Severus changed his course and left the castle in order to avoid the wards which made it impossible to Apparate within the grounds. He sighed, maybe he had to let Hermione know where he was going. But on the other hand, he would be punished more then usual if he let the Dark Lord wait. So, without a word to anyone, Severus departed.

Only a second later, Severus found himself within the grounds of the old Riddle manor. His master found this house most suitable although Severus could not really understand why since the house had once belonged to a muggle. But then again, Severus was wise enough never to question the Dark Lord's decisions. He entered the manor, greeting some Death Eater guards at the front door and headed off towards the major sitting room, where Voldemort resided. Before he could enter, a tall, pale blonde man came out, followed by a tall, pale blonde boy.

"Severus, my dear old friend. How are you?" Lucius Malfoy asked and Severus gritted his teeth.

"Fine Lucius, fine. Hello Draco."he looked down upon his old student and felt a little saddened this boy followed in his father footsteps.

"Hello professor." Draco replied in a weak voice and Severus noticed a faint smile on Lucius' face.

"Draco has just received the Mark."

Severus nodded. "I understand. That is – painful."

Lucius smiled. "Well, I'll make sure my son arrives safely at home, then I will join you in your little meeting with the Lord."

Severus merely nodded as Lucius Malfoy and Draco walked past him. He sighed once again, for he had been unable to keep Draco away from this crazy society. But then again, Draco would have followed his father in any way possible.

He straightened his back and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" a cold voice said and Severus entered the cold, dark room. There were Death Eaters standing on the far side of the room, guarding their master and Voldemort himself was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, as if he was sitting on a throne.

_"He always felt like he was a little king."_ Severus sneered in thoughts but he was wise enough to lock these thought deep inside his head where it would be safe for the Dark Lord.

"Ah, Severus." Voldemort spoke in his lifeless voice. "My favourite Hogwarts student." (Severus clenched his teeth) "Tell me, how are things at our favourite school?"

Severus bowed his head. "They are quiet my Lord. There are no signs that Dumbledore has the slightest idea of where you reside."  
Of course Dumbledore did know where the Dark Lord's hide-out was but Severus was clever enough not to tell Voldemort about it.

"Ah, that is good. And how about Potter?" Voldemort spat out Harry's name as if he was some sort of disease.

"Still going crazy my Lord. He has locked himself down in Hogwarts."  
Severus knew it would be dangerous to tell Voldemort about his arch-enemy's mental state but Dumbledore seemed to think it would be the best thing to do.

"Going crackers then. How unusual. Let's hope our young _hero_ becomes a threat to himself and others around him. That would surely be nice." Voldemort let out a cold laugh and Severus felt shivers run down his spine.

"Severus, I received word of a new teachers currently at work in Hogwarts. What do you know of this – Ephram Franklin?"

Severus let out a small sigh of relieve. For a minute he thought Voldemort knew about Hermione. "Mister Franklin is a pure-blood wizard, I believe. He is from the United States and that's all I know."

Voldemort merely nodded. "Do you think there is any chance he might join us?"

Severus shrugged. "I don't know, my Lord. I could try and persuade him."

"Then try and persuade your mud-blood as well!" a cold voice snarled from the entrance of the room. Lucius Malfoy entered, a devilish look on his face.  
"Or do you deny the fact that you have been spending so much time with that Hermione Granger?"

"Granger?" Voldemort spat. "Potters best friend?"

"Yes, my Lord. She and her son reside within Hogwarts as well. Apparently she works as a teacher." Malfoy said.

Severus got extremely cold. Hermione. He was hoping to leave her out of all this but apparently Malfoy decided not to let that happen.

"Is that true, Severus?" Voldemort asked.

Severus merely nodded.

"And you are spending time with her?" Voldemort's voice showed signs of hidden anger and Severus knew he had to think of something quickly before he would be dead.

"I could not reach Potter, my Lord. I decided to take a slightly different path. Associating with Granger in order to get to Potter seemed the best way."

Voldemort let out a cold. "You did some good thinking then, Severus. You were right to choose this way."

Severus knew he got off, at least for today.

"I want you to go all the way with her. Make her fall in love with you, take her as yours, as a reward for all those things you have done. And make sure that, when you are enjoying her the fullest, you think of me and thank me." Voldemort spoke.

Severus nodded. He knew that, if he ever ended up having sex with Hermione, he would only be thinking of her but that was something Voldemort did not have to know.

"Now, Lucius. Thank you for informing me. Severus, although I appreciate your thinking and your course of actions, I am disappointed you did not tell me this earlier when I asked. Therefore I must punish you, so you won't do that again."

Severus nodded and prepared himself for terrible pains. He saw Lucius Malfoy leave the room and cursed him before the Dark Lord spoke out the curse.

"_Crucio_."

Hermione was waiting for Severus. He said he'd come by after dinner but it was already nine-thirty and still there was no sign of the tall man she adored so much.  
Maybe he had more important business to attend that came up in an instant. But Hermione knew Severus would have told her if he couldn't make it. And what could be so important then?

She checked on Anthony who was fast asleep. How much did she love the kid. He was so easy and sweet. She started pacing around in her living room, feeling more worried with every step she took. Where is he? Why isn't he with me?  
Hermione felt strangely attached to him. She had gotten used to the fact he was with her all the time. It made her feel safe and the tingling sensations in her stomach indicated she surely started to feel some love for him.

Restless, she decided to put on her cloak and head down to the dungeons. Maybe he was just caught up in one of his potions.

But she would never reach the dungeons before she would see Severus. She walked past the Entrance Hall when she noticed him. Apparently he had just come from Dumbledore's office and he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Severus!" she called and she hurried forward.

Severus heard someone say his name and a minute later, he felt her arms around his waist. "Hermione."he groaned.

"Severus. What happened to you?"

"I-. _He_ called Hermione. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but I had to go down there immediately."

Hermione fell silent. She had forgotten about Severus' work as a spy within Voldemort's inner circle. She felt stupid. Of course he would still be spying. After all, Voldemort was still at power.

"Shush, Severus. It's alright. Let me take you to your quarters."

Severus shook his head. "I'd much rather be with you right now." He muttered and Hermione let out a faint smile.

"Alright then, we'll go to my quarters."

They entered Hermione's quarters and Hermione carefully led Severus to her bed. Before putting him down she cast a Silencing Charm around Anthony's crib, so he wouldn't wake up because of them and then she started to unbutton Severus' cloak.

"What-. What are you doing?" Severus groaned.

"You're in pain. I need to check if you got any wounds." Hermione answered sternly and continued her work.

Severus let her. He was to tired to object and lied down on his back when she had undressed him to his boxers.  
He felt how Hermione's hands ran all over his body, in order to check if he had any bruises. It aroused him. The touch of her soft hands on his pale skin cause him to want her even more then he already had.

Hermione felt surprised that Severus allowed her to strip him almost entirely. When she saw his body she sighed in awe. He was quite muscular, but there were a lot of scars too. When she was finished she wanted to put the blanket upon him but Severus rejected.

"No, too hot!"

He closed his eyes and relaxed as he heard Hermione walk away and return again. A soft thud indicated she swung herself down on the other side of the bed.

"What did he want?" she finally asked.

"Not much." Severus answered. "He wants me to find out if Ephram would be willing to join the Death Eaters."

"Ephram would not!" Hermione spat.

Severus grinned. "I wasn't really going to ask him, Hermione."

There was a slight silence between them before Severus spoke again.

"He knows about your presence here."

"Oh? And?"

"Well, he wants me to make you fall in love with me so I can have a clear road to Potter."

Hermione laughed. "Well, you already have a clear road to Harry. More clear than I have actually."

Severus laughed as well and they fell silent again. He felt how Hermione cuddled up next to him and by the touch of her bare arm on his skin, he realised she must've undressed herself as well. Again, a slightly arousing thought shot through his mind and he grinned silently.

"You know Severus." Hermione started of and Severus opened his eyes to look at her. For a moment, he was stunned. She was just in her underwear next to him and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Hermione saw him stare. "Well, you're in your boxers so I thought it might be fair if I would undress as well. You know, equal thing."

"I can't really say I mind." Severus admitted.

"I thought so!" Hermione blushed. "But listen, you don't have to make me fall in love with you. Well – uh - . It's just that. I think – that uh – I, you know. I think that – I already – love – you."

Severus smiled, he touched her red cheek with his finger. "Do not be ashamed of that, Hermione."he whispered. "For I feel the same thing to. And I want to love you, with or without that freak still walking around. My love for you is undying, no matter what. I love you, Hermione."

Hermione looked down his boxers where something seemed to have grown.

"It's not only love you feel, mister." She teased and Severus smiled.

"Lust is merely a part of love."

"Interesting definition of love you have there." Hermione said as she leaned into him. "Let's make sure we both know how much we love each other."

Severus merely nodded before engaging himself into a long, passionate kiss. And an hour later, when he almost reached total satisfaction, there was only one person on his mind: his beautiful Hermione Granger.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey everybody, just wanted to apoligise for the short chapter. It's just that I've been really busy today. I had to go to the hospital 'cause I have this really weak knee and now they had some specialist over from a really good Dutch hospital and he decided he wanted me in surgery .. that's horrible but I think it'll help my knee. And I just returned from my certification. As of today, I am officially a Teachers Assistent ... it sucks ... but it's nice to have my certificate.  
Right now, I'm a little on looking for where my story should go, all I know is that I'm certainly not finished yet. Throw me some suggestions if you like!

**Hermione 'DB' Granger:** Thanks for the wonderful compliment! And you have my interest. Is this about Project Legimensa (or however you write that) because then I already signed for a writers part but didn't receive any answer. If not, send me an email:  
**SilverWolfX:** I know that Hermione/Snape relations always end up Snape being a threat for Hermione. I will talk about it in this chapter but I don't think I'll really let Snape become a threat to Hermione.  
**KimiKimz: **There will be a storyline for Ephram, otherwise I wouldn't have introduced him. And yes, he will get involved with someone, but naturally I'm not telling you who. You picture Draco gay? Is it because of Tom Felton in the movies? Because I do think Tom Felton is kinda gay-ish. But then again, I also believe Daniel Radcliffe is kinda gay-ish. Watch the interviews on the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD.  
**KittyofPiratesSwoop:** Thanks for calling me a wonderful author but I do believe there are better authors then me within FanFiction. My grammar is merely reaching an Accetable, for one (that's why I'm taking English as a minor next year).  
**RadioFreeGirl:** Isn't FanFiction meant to be twisted? And I don't think Snape is ew. I love the character and I love Alan Rickman as Snape in the films.  
**Sever-Case-Of-Insanity:** The storie is nowhere finished yet so keep reading and reviewing ;-D

_

* * *

_

_One out of a million, became one out of three  
One out of thousands in the world became one heart to me  
And if you ever leave me, I hope I'll never wake up  
__My sweetheart … my sweetheart  
It's a crazy world out there, everything changes but our love forever stays  
It's a crazy world _

**Kane – Dreamer (Guussies Song) ©**

* * *

He was just looking at her, early in the morning. How her curly hair fell around her beautiful face. How her gorgeous hazel eyes were closed, far away in a world of dreams. She smiled in her sleep and Severus wondered if he was the reason why. She had comforted him last night, made him forget about what happened back at the Riddle manor. But now, when her soothing voice fell silent, his thoughts wandered back. He had secured her life for now, by telling Voldemort how important she was for him. Voldemort believed that he would be unable to reach Harry Potter without Hermione. Yes, she was safe for now.

From the corner of his eye he noticed Anthony's head popping out of his crib. When Anthony saw Severus, a great smile formed across his face and he reached out his hands. Because of the silencing charm, he could not hear what Anthony was telling him but it by the moving of his lips, Severus could tell it was a long story. He shot one last look at his sleeping beauty and sighed in happiness before he got up and put on his jeans. Then he walked towards the crib, picked up Anthony and left the bed room before Hermione would wake up.

Once in the kitchen, he put Anthony in his chair and the child was telling him lots of stories while Severus went on a search for some food. He found some cans, chose one and prepared it for Anthony. Then he sat down and started to feed the boy.

"You have got yourself a wonderful mother, you know." Severus told him.

Anthony gabbled something in baby-language and followed the spoon with his eyes.

Severus pretended the spoon was a car and that Anthony's mouth was the garage and with humming noises, he 'parked' the food in Anthony's wide open mouth.  
Anthony laughed so hard the food flew back onto Severus, making Severus smile as well.

"Thank you champ. I was in the need for a shower anyway."

He finished feeding Anthony and walked down to the sink to get a towel while Anthony continued telling him long stories. Severus turned around and leaned at the sink as he watched Anthony when suddenly…

"Daddy!"

Severus shot forward.  
"What did you say?"

Anthony laughed, noticing how Severus responded to the word and repeated it.  
"Daddy!"

"That's a word! That's a real word! You spoke! Great Merlin!" Severus took the boy from his chair and lifted him up in sky. "You just learned how to say your first word. You said Daddy. I can't wait to tell your Mummy!"  
In shock, Severus held still and cast a curious look at Anthony.  
"Wait a minute. Why did you say Daddy? She's your Mummy you know. Mum-my! Not Daddy."

Anthony looked at him, his hazel eyes wide open and an enormous grin on his face. He pointed at Severus.  
"Daddy!"

Severus was stunned. "Wait wait wait! You can't call ME Daddy! Come on, try Mummy! Mum-my! Mum-my!"

"Daddy!" followed by a burst of laughter.

Severus was completely thunderstruck.  
"Mummy…" he tried in a weak voice but it did not work.

"What's with all the noise here?" a yawning Hermione entered the kitchen. She saw Severus with a shocked face and Anthony in his arms. "What's the matter?"

Anthony explained with a simple word. "Daddy!"

"Merlin, you t-talked! Good boy!" Hermione cheered and she hurried forward to kiss Anthony on his cheek.

"Daddy!" Anthony exclaimed again.

"Yeah! You said Daddy! You're such a big boy!" Hermione continued cheering.

"You do realise who he's calling Daddy, aren't you?" Severus whispered. Hermione looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

Again, it was Anthony who explained by pointing at Severus and calling him Daddy, followed by another burst of laughter.

Hermione looked from Anthony to Severus and back to Anthony.  
"He-. He's calling you – Daddy."

"Exactly."

"Do-. Do you – have a problem – with – that?" Hermione continued a little scared of Severus' reaction.

"I'm not his father." Severus said in a weak voice.

"Well, you are as good as."

"I'm not fit to be a father."

"Why not?"

Severus sighed. "Do you remember last night?"

Hermione chuckled. "Well, yeah! If it weren't for the Protection Charm you cast, you'd be someone's real Daddy in nine months."

Severus scowled at her and put Anthony in his chair ("Daddy!") before turning back to her.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Hermione sighed. She knew what Severus was getting at. He said he was not fit to be someone's father, meaning the fact that his life was still so uncertain because of his spying work within Voldemort's inner circle.

There were a few silent moments before Hermione spoke again.  
"Severus, do you want to stay with me?"

"I told you last night that I loved you!" he spat. "Of course I want to stay with you!"

"Then you're staying with Anthony as well!"

Severus fell silent and looked out of the window. Damp was rising from the grounds and he saw Hagrid walking around with that dog of his. He took a deep breath.  
"I know. It's just-."

He fell silent again and Hermione saw him thinking.  
"Talk to me Severus. Tell me what's going on in your mind!"

Severus quickly turned around and catched Hermione in is arms, burying his face in her hair.  
"I don't want to lose you!"

"You're not going to lose me Severus. All I'm saying is that Anthony will grow up with you. And he will see you as a father."

Severus let go of her and looked down on Anthony.  
"I know. It's just that-. I'm scared to be threat to his life."

"And you are no threat to my life?"

"I know I am but you can handle yourself. He's just a kid. I'm scared I'll mess things up because of my love for him." He noticed Hermione's surprised face. "Yes, in the past couple of weeks I've become rather attached to your son."

Hermione gave him a smile. "That's good. That's great actually. You know Anthony is becoming attached to you as well!"

Severus let out a small grin and gave her a shy look. Hermione realised she was looking at the young, real Severus right now and put her arms around his waist.

"I never thought to see my old Potions master like this."she hid her face in his shoulder. "But I'm glad he allowed me to see."

Severus did not know what to say so he just put his arms around her as well. They stood there for several moments until Anthony called for attention by letting out an indignant "Daddy!"

Hermione hurried to her son as Severus left for the bedroom and returned fully dressed.

"I have to go, I've got to go see someone today. Will we be dining together tonight?"

Hermione nodded. "I would like that."

Severus smiled and walked away. Before he reached the door he turned around again. "Oh, Hermione my love."  
Hermione cast him a surprised look.  
"I just wanted to say I like waking up next to you! See you tonight!"and with a smile and a last wave, Severus left the quarters.

Hermione smiled as well. "I like waking up next to you as well."she whispered and then turned around to give Anthony a bath.


End file.
